starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bail Prestor Organa
}} m |capelli=Neri |occhi=Castani |era=*Era dell'Ascesa dell'Impero *Era della Ribellione |affiliazione=*Repubblica *Alleanza Ribelle }} Bail Prestor Organa, era il padre adottivo di Leila Organa, e grandissimo amico dei Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Rahm Kota. Egli era sposato con la regina di Alderaan Breha Organa, essendo quindi un principe consorte. Egli, dal 32 BBY fu Senato Galattico di Alderaan. Durante la Grande Purga Jedi, Organa divenne capo di stato della Alleanza Ribelle. Biografia Vita iniziale Bail, fu l'unico figlio maschio dei suoi genitori. Ebbe tre sorelle: Rouge, Celly e Tia. Come tutti gli Organa, Bale sin da giovane fu istruito per poter eventualmente diventare Senatore di Alderaan. Oltre alla casata degli Organa, su Alderaan vi era anche la casata degli Antilles. Fra le du c'era molta competizione, ed entrambe ambivano al trono. Il conflitto, fu risolto pacificamente grazie al Console Jedi Jorus C'baoth, che favorì una campagna di matrimoni fra le due fazioni. Senatore della Repubblica Galattica Bail, servì la Repubblica Galattica come senatore dal 32 BBY, succedendo a Bail Antilles, suo parente . Come nuovo senatore, guadagnò presto la fiducia del Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine, essendo d'accordo con la sua visio di stagnazione burocratica della Repubblica. Strinse un ottimo rapporto anche con i senatori di altri sistemi della Galassia. Essi erano Garm Bel Iblis di Corellia, Padme Amidala di Naboo, Doman Berrus di Illodia e Mon Mothma di Chandrila. Egli su Coruscant, abitava nella Cantham House, ma aveva anche un appartamento nel palazzo Repubblica 500. Organa divenne anche amico dell'ex Cancelliere Finis Valorum. Durante la Crisi Separatista, fece in modo di rendere più leggere le leggi sull'immigrazione di Alderaan, in modo da fornire rifugio agli immigrati politici. Pur non essendo un miltarista, votò per la fondazione di un esercito di cloni per contrastare le minacce separatiste. Egli fu uno dei tanti senatori che concessero i poteri speciali a Palpatine. Le Guerre dei Cloni All'inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni, Bail venne a sapere dal suo informatore segreto Alinta le cordinate del pianeta Sith Zigoola. Egli chiese alla senatrice Amidala di contattare i Jedi, per riferigli ciò che aveva scoperto. Obi-Wan Kenobi, fu inviato al suo appartamento perchè Bail gli riferissse la scoperta. Rifiutò d dire chi fosse il suo informatore, e decise di acompagnare il maestro Kenobi nella missione sul pianeta Zigoola. In tutto il viaggio i due ebbero diversi batibecchi stuzzicandosi l'un l'altro. Arrivati sul pianeta, Kenobi tentò tante volte di uccidere Bail, poiche degli spiriti Sith presero il controllo. Alla fine del viaggio, i due, sopravvissuti su quel mondo ostile, svilupparono un forte rispetto reciproco, e anche una grande amicizia. Durante la Crisi di Ostaggi del Senato, Organa e gli altri senatori, furono cattturati nel palazzo del Senato da una squadra di caccciatori di taglie capitanata da Cad Bane, che voleva avere degli ostaggi da scambiare con la libertà dell'Hutt Ziro Desilijic Tiure. Per far sì che l'Hutt fosse liberato, Bane piazzò delle cariche esplosive nella stanza in cui rinchiuse i senatori. Solo l'intervento del Jedi Anakin Skywalker, permise a Bail e agli altri di salvardi dall'esplosione. Data la sua amicizia con Kenobi, Bail, iniziò a coltivare un ottimo rapporto con tutto il Consiglio Jedi. Partecipò come testimone, a diverse battaglie, tra cui quella di Boz Pity e quella di Coruscant. Visitò anche i mondi di Qalydon e di Metalorn e strinse amicizia con il veterano Giles Durane, a cui salvo la vita in diverse occasioni. In futuro Bail Organa si unirà alla senatrice Amidala per una richiesta di diminuizione di soldati cloni su Kamino e per portare alla guerra a una conclusione più veloce; la faccenda però venne interrotta dall'improvvisa morte di Onaconda Farr, il senatore di Rodia, per mano della sua stessa aiutante legale Lolo Purs, che lo considerava un debole dopo il tradimento con Nute Gunray. Purtroppo Bail e Padmè fallirono e le truppe dei cloni continuarono a crescere sempre più. Ultimi giorni della Repubblica Bail Organa, decise di seguire Padme Amidala che si fece inteprete delle richieste di rimissione dei poteri speciali del Cancelliere. Capitanò per tale motivo la Petizione dei Duemila presentata al Cancelliere Palpatine da duemila senatori, che chiedeva al Cancelliere di rimettere al Senato i suoi poteri dittatoriali e proclamare l'ormai avvenuta fine della guerra. Lo scontato rifiuto di Palpatine aprì la crisi politica che avrebbe portato buona parte dei firmatari della petizione a creare le basi della futura Alleanza Ribelle. Durante la Grande Purga Jedi, assistette alla morte del giovane Padawan Zett Jukassa. Egli quindi cercò di aiutare tutti gli Jedi sopravvissuti all'Ordine 66, indetto da Palpatine. Riuscì a contattare solo il Maestro Yoda e il Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, dandogli rifugio sulla nave consolare Tantive IV. Dopodichè, assistette alla seduta in senato in cui Palpatine dichiarò la riorganizzazione della Repubblica nel primo Impero Galattico con lui Imperatore. Lui e la senatrice Amidala, furono i primi a intuire che il Senato doveva opporsi a questa svolta, creando una resistenza se necessario. Successivamente, recuperò il maestro Yoda dal palazzo del senato nel quale non era riuscito a sconfiggere l'Imperatore, Signore Oscuro dei Sith. I due si diressero sull'asteroide Polis Massa, dove contattarono Kenobi, impegnato in un duello con il suo vecchio apprendista Anakin Skywalker, diventato Darth Fener. Poco dopo raggiunse Bail e Yoda, portando con sè il droide protocollare C-3PO, l'astrodroide R2-D2 e la senatrice Amidala incinta e in fin di vita. Ella diede alla luce due gemelli chiamandoli Luke e Leila. Padmè morì subito dopo il parto. Bail e i maestri Jedi decisero di separare i due gemelli, tenendoli lontani dai Sith, in modo che non potessero sentire la loro presenza. Obi-Wan decise di portare Luke dalla sua famiglia su Tatooine, vegliando su di lui, mentre Bail decise di prendere Leila come figlia. La portò su Alderaan, dove fu ben accolta anche da sua moglie Breha. Loro avrebbero già voluto avere una figlia, ma purtroppo Breha aveva problemi di sterilità. Egli affidò al capitano della Tantive IV, Raymus Antilles, i droidi R2-D2 e C-3PO, cancellando la memoria del droide protocollare. Partecipò al funerale di Padme Amidala su Naboo, insieme a Mon Mothma e altri senatori. Con l'avvento dell'Impero, Bail era una delle poche persone a sapere che l'Imperatore era un Signore Oscuro dei Sith, con nome Darth Sidious. Padre dell'Alleanza Ribelle Bail e i Senatori Mon Mothma, Logan Deballma e Garm Bel Iblis capirono che l'Impero non aveva assolutamente alcun riguardo verso i diritti, o addirittura le vite, dei propri cittadini e che i normali canali politici erano inutili per porre all'attenzione il problema. Con il loro aiuto, un'organizzazione segreta criminale, la Resistenza, venne formata con l'intento di rimuovere l'Imperatore dalla propria carica, ma la crescente crudeltà dello Stato li costrinse ad un'iniziale segretezza lasciandoli incapaci di indebolire il regime Imperiale. Bail, offrì il proprio aiuto ad alcuni Jedi, segnalandoli alcuni punti imperiali strategici da colpire, per indebolire l'Impero. In particolare, instaurò un buon rapporto con il Maestro Jedi, ex Generale delle Guerre dei Cloni, Rahm Kota, che era sempre accompagnato da una milizia personale. La loro collaborazione, diede buoni frutti, finchè Bail inviò Kota su Nar Shaddaa, per distuggere la fabbrica imperiale di caccia TIE. Qui fu attaccato da Starkiller (Galen Marek), apprendista segreto di Fener. Bail, perse momentaneamente i contatti con Rahm Kota, e dopo un po' decise di chiedere aiuto a un altro Jedi, l'ex Maestro del Consiglio Jedi Shaak Ti. Arrrivato su Felucia, fu imprigionato dalla Jedi Oscura Maris Brood, caduta al Lato Oscuro della Forza, dopo la morte della sua maestra Shaak Ti. Qui, venne salvato da Starkiller, che in precedenza aveva salvato sua figlia deciso a combattere il suo vecchio maestro e l'impero. Egli mise in contatto Galen Marek e il senatore Garm Bel Iblis, su Bespin. Infine riunì Mon Mothma e Garm Bel Iblis su Corellia, dove fu fondata l'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica, detta Alleanza Ribelle. Tuttavia, vengono attaccati da Fener, il quale rivela al suo vecchio apprendista che lui e l'imperatore avevano architettato un piano, per smascherare i propri nemici. Bail, i senatori e Kota furono portati sulla Morte Nera al cospetto dell'Imperatore. Qui, Palpatine decise di far interrogare e giustiziare i capi ribelli. Fortunatamente, Marek sopravvisse al precedente incontro con Fener e lo affrontò sulla Morte Nera. Dopo che lo sconfisse, l'Imperatore scagliò i suoi Fulmini di Forza contro Kota, e Bail spinse Marek ad aiutarlo. Durante lo scontro fra Darth Sidious e Starkiller, Bail e gli altri riuscirono a fuggire a bordo della Rouge Sahdow, pilotata da Juno Eclipse. Marek perse la vita nello scontro, e il suo sacrificio, rafforzò le convinzioni dei ribelli, che su Kashyyyk scelsero Bail come proprio capo. Sua figlia Leila, trovò il simbolo dell'Alleanza. Nell'1 BBY, Bail rinunciò al suo posto di senatore, a favore di sua figlia. Nello stesso anno aiutò Juno a ritrovare il droide PROXY Morte Nello 0 BBY, l'alleanza pianificò il furto di alcuni schemi della Morte Nera, e fu pagato il mercenario Kyle Katarn per la missione su Danuta. Egli consegnò i piani alla figlia di Bail, Leila. Tuttavia Leila fu catturata, ma i piani furono mandati in tempo da Obi-Wan Kenobi su Tatooine. Leila fu catturata, e per indurla a rivelare la posizione della base ribelle, Alderaan fu distrutto dalla Morte Nera. Bail, si trovava sul pianeta durante l'esplosione e così perse la vita. Dietro le quinte Organa viene nominato nell'Universo Espanso molte volte, ma rimane nell'ombra fino all'Episodio II - L'attacco dei Cloni. Qualcuno crede che dopo la sua uccisione durante la distruzione di Alderaan nello 0 BBY da parte della Morte Nera, più avanti nel film un personaggio assomigliante a Bail viene visto accogliere Leia quando lei e la sua compagnia giungono su Yavin IV. Molti appassionati hanno notato che nell' Episodio I, il capitano Panaka menziona Bail Antilles come il rappresentante di Alderaan, aumentando così la confusione fra i fan che non sanno se il personaggio Bail Antilles sia lo stesso di Bail Organa, anche se il nome Bail può essere comune su quel pianeta. Il sito ufficiale chiarisce in un qualche modo questo equivoco, affermando che per l'episodio La minaccia fantasma, era prevista la presenza di entrambi i personaggi, ma la comparsa di Organa fu eliminata. In questo episodio Bail Organa concorda con la mozione di sfiducia nei confronti della leadership del Canceliere Finis Valorum, e Bail Antilles è candidato a succedere in qualità di Cancelliere Supremo. Entrambi erano intesi come personaggi distinti. Nonostante ciò, dato che questa scena fu tagliata, il ruolo di Bail Organa fu assegnato per L'attacco dei Cloni a Jimmy Smits, che lo ha interpretato sia nell' Attacco dei Cloni che in La vendetta dei Sith. Per l'universo espanso fu utilizzato il volto dell'attore che interpretò Organa nelle scene tagliate, Adrian Dunbar, per rappresentare Bail Antilles, risolvendo così la confusione. Comunque, si crede che Bail Antilles abbia rassegnato le dimissioni come Senatore dopo aver perso le elezioni vinte da Palpatine. Bail Organa prese il posto di Antilles nel senato, e rimase senatore di Alderaan, finché sua figlia adottiva, la Leila Organa, non ne prese il posto un anno prima della Battaglia di Yavin. Comparse *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' / fumetto / romanzo / romanzo per ragazzi *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episodio Hostage Crisis *Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' * *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' / fumetto / romanzo / novella per ragazzi *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''Jaws of the Sarlacc'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Paradise Snare'' * *''Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza'' videogioco / romanzo / fumetto *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * *''Death Star'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' narrazione radiofonica *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza (novella) *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Categoria:Senatori della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Membri dell'Alleanza Ribelle Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Senatori Imperiali